The invention relates to a method, implemented by a computer system, for projecting a production process, in the context of which a workpiece is produced on the basis of an appropriately defined production parameter with a desired formation of a characteristic feature of the workpiece, and a computer program for carrying out of the method for projecting a production process, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium upon or within which a set of computer readable instructions is stored which upon processing by a computer system and the like implements the method.
A production process for producing a workpiece that is specified beforehand in terms of its quality requires extensive preparation. In the context of projecting the production process, the relevant production parameters must be defined in such a manner that a workpiece with the desired quality is produced as a result of the production process.